Laurence Anyways
Laurence Anyways is a 2012 Canadian drama film written and directed by Xavier Dolan. The film competed in the Un Certain Regard section at the 2012 Cannes Film Festival[1][2] where Suzanne Clément won the Un Certain Regard Award for Best Actress.[3] The film also won the Queer Palm Award at the festival.[4] Where Dolan's earlier film Heartbeats borrowed some of its style from Wong Kar-wai's films, the visual style of Laurence Anyways has been compared to late-career Stanley Kubrick in its contrast between a naturalistic, almost documentary-influenced way of shooting and Dolan's more visually lyrical passages.[5] At the 2012 Toronto International Film Festival, the film won the award for Best Canadian Feature Film.[6] The film also received ten nominations at the 1st Canadian Screen Awards, including Best Motion Picture, Best Direction for Dolan,Best Actor in a Leading Role for Poupaud, Best Actress in a Leading Role for Clément, and Best Screenplay for Dolan. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laurence_Anyways# hide *1 Plot *2 Release *3 Cast *4 Reception *5 Awards and nominations *6 References *7 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Laurence_Anyways&action=edit&section=1 edit The story of an impossible love between a woman named Fred (Frédérique) and a transgender woman named Laurence (then living as a man) who reveals her inner desire to become her true self: a woman. Set during the late 1980s and early 1990s, the story spans a decade, chronicling the doomed love of Fred and Laurence, as well as the trials and tribulations that they face. The film begins by introducing Laurence, a 30-year-old man, who is an award-winning novelist and literature teacher inMontréal. Laurence is very much in love with her girlfriend, the fiery and passionate Fred. On the day of her birthday, she reveals to Fred her biggest secret; she has felt for her entire life that she was born in the wrong body and says that she has been living a lie for so many years. She wishes to rectify her situation and restart her life as a woman. Fred accuses her of being gay and takes the news very hard. They separate for a short time, but Frederique arrives at the conclusion, much to the chagrin of her mother and sister, that she must be there for Laurence. Their romance resumes and Frederique becomes Laurence's biggest supporter. Frederique teaches Laurence how to do her makeup and buys her a wig. She urges Laurence to dress as her true self, in female clothing. Laurence shows up to work one day in a dress. All seemingly goes well until she is released from her position at the school due to the negative reception of her transformation. Fred falls into a state of depression and eventually leaves Laurence and moves away. Frederique marries another man, Albert, and has a son named Leo. Five years later, Laurence, although living with and romantically engaged with Charlotte, is still deeply in love with Fred. She stalks her regularly, often driving and parking outside of her house in Trois-Rivières. After publishing her book of poems, she sends a copy to Fred, who decodes the poems' secret message meant for her. She contacts her, and the two meet and run away to the Isle of Black. However, the romantic getaway turns sour and the two argue. Fred reveals she was pregnant when Laurence revealed her gender identity, and Fred had an abortion. Fred's husband learns her whereabouts from Charlotte and Fred's relationship and life with him is shattered. Laurence leaves Fred in the night and the two do not speak for several years. Whilst being interviewed for her biography, the interviewer inquires about Fred, after having listened to her story. She admits that she had recently reconnected with Fred, newly divorced, however their meeting did not go well. She tells the interviewer that she has chosen to age as a woman. The final scene shows the circumstances under which Fred and Laurence had initially met, on a commercial set, Laurence having been bet to talk to Fred. Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Laurence_Anyways&action=edit&section=2 edit The film was released in the UK by Network Releasing. It was theatrically released on 30 November 2012[7] and on DVD on 25 March 2013.[8] The film was released theatrically in the United States on 28 June 2013 by Breaking Glass Pictures and is scheduled to be released on DVD and Blu-ray on 8 October 2013. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Laurence_Anyways&action=edit&section=3 edit *Melvil Poupaud as Laurence Alia *Suzanne Clément as Fred Belair *Nathalie Baye as Julienne Alia *Monia Chokri as Stéfie Belair *Susie Almgren as Journalist *Yves Jacques as Michel Lafortune *Sophie Faucher as Andrée Belair *Magalie Lépine-Blondeau as Charlotte *David Savard as Albert *Catherine Bégin as Mama Rose *Emmanuel Schwartz as Baby Rose *Jacques Lavallée as Dada Rose *Perette Souplex as Tatie Rose *Patricia Tulasne as Shookie Rose Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Laurence_Anyways&action=edit&section=4 edit The film received mostly positive reviews. It currently holds an 81% percent of positive reviews in the film critics website Rotten Tomatoes, with the general consensus being "Passionate and powerfully acted, Laurence Anyways sometimes strains to achieve its narrative ambitions (and fill its three-hour running time), but ultimately succeeds." The average rating is 7/10.[9] Awards and nominationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Laurence_Anyways&action=edit&section=5 edit Category:2012 films